Counting Stars
by MoyashiKyojin
Summary: "There are plenty of stars in the sky." Allen had said. "I could live freely among them in the night sky, but i belong with you." Yullen. Yaoi warning and i don't own ay-Man. T just in case, some swearing n' stuff.


((A/N)) Yeah, so this, Counting Stars fic is going to be a two-shot because... well.. why not?

I don't own DGM or -Man.

* * *

Counting Stars

Chapter One

* * *

Allen hated it.

Every time he would look at the night sky, count the stars, or even hear the word itself, he would feel like he didn't belong. He wandered around the busy and crowded streets alone, because he felt that he would never belong. Each night, he would dream the same series of dreams, or nightmares. Two bodies, glistening with sweat, flush against each other. Blood curdling screams as mechanical demons began killing off humans. A mass of tears as he held the limp, cold body of his lover in his arms. Crying silently as he hung himself to be with his past lover.

Why was he here again?

He did not belong. He would glow in the darkest of the night, though dim. He would disappear completely from Earth at certain times of the year and just reappear again.

He was looking for his past lover. Something told him, a voice perhaps. Something told him that his lover was there. Somewhere. Find him. Hold him. Never let go, it said.

Allen had been searching for so long he nearly forgot his purpose. He had met several people on his lonely travels. A fiery red-head that always grinned and was never silent. An amethyst eyed girl who loved everyone equally and had a calming smile. But they weren't who he was searching for.

No. Not at all. Allen sat down on a park bench, watching a group of young kids kick a ball around happily.

Where are you?

xXx

Kanda grunted tiredly. He was weary from his noisy work area. Annoyed at his foster-brother, Daisya, for being.. Well, Daisya. Loud and annoying. Kanda walked downed the busy streets that were bustling with people, eager to get home and see their family.

The stoic man wanted to stop by the park as the sun was beginning to set. It was calming, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

xXx

Kanda always felt as if something was missing. Something. A large piece of his life. He spent his spare time looking around. He never had a clue about what it was, much to his annoyance. He wasn't sure whether it'd be an object or a person.

He pushed the thought out of his mind as he began to walk down the winding pathways of the park. Kanda walked for several minutes until he looked up for a bench to rest. There was one, only, it was occupied by one person.

He had space to sit, so he thought, this doesn't bother me at all. So he sat down beside the other, a couple of inches away. Kanda inhaled deeply and inspected the.. boy out of the corner of his eye. The boy had pure white hair, it didn't seem at all bleached either, much to Kanda's confusion, he had stardust eyes, creamy but pale skin and a deep red scar that ran from an upside-down star on his forehead, right above his left eye.

He was sitting, elbows on his knees and head in his hands, brows furrowed in deep thought. The boy was wearing a dark grey vest over a long-sleeved white button-up that had a contrasting red ribbon tied around the collar and the base of his neck, deep black pants adding the finishing touch to his simple, yet effective outfit of choice.

There was something about the boy. It filled him up. Kanda stared with cobalt eyes, his eyes tracing over every curve of the boy.

The white-haired boy was absolutely breath-taking.

xXx

Allen was lost in thought, only to be snapped out of the trail of mind-boggling past memories when he felt eyes burning through his back. He sighed, waving off the feeling, not noticing that there was another man sitting right beside him. He yawned quietly and told himself to go to sleep soon. His stomach grumbling loudly in protest.

Allen didn't have money, he didn't have time for a job. He was looking for someone. His stomach rumbled again. He quickly murmured a 'shut up' and shut his eyes again. They snapped back open, revealing a beautiful blue-gray color as soon as he heard chuckling right beside him.

He snapped his attention to the raven haired man beside him, clumsily falling off the park bench as he did so.

"God, you scared me!" Allen whined playfully as he got up off the ground and dusted the back of his pants. "You could have told me that you were there or something."

"I don't usually bother with people." The man smirked. "That is until i heard you talking to your grumbling stomach, midget." The man teased. Allen quickly summarized the man. Rather tall.

"I am not a midget." Allen retorted. Not rude, but rather jabbing.

"Sure you are." The raven grunted, closing his dark midnight eyes. Allen felt a tug of grief. There was something about this man. His eyes remind me of the night sky. He seemed tired.

"Are you alright?" Allen made to sit on the bench again, this time facing the other. "You seem exhausted."

"I am." The man grunted. "And you seem like you're starving. Come with me, i'll treat you to dinner." Allen's eyes widened. No one had really spoken to him before aside from his two friends and their family members.

"T-Treat me?!" Allen stuttered, in obvious surprise. "I can't possibly! I-I won't have anything to return to you!" The stoic man rolled is eyes.

"Whatever, let's go, Moyashi." The man said, getting up and grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him along.

"Th-That's not my name!" Allen flustered, a tinge of pink quite evident on his pale cheeks. "It's Allen!"

xXx

The raven didn't know what had gotten into him. Normally he couldn't care less whether a boy would be hungry beside him, and he had even dared to go as far as to treat a brat he had never seen before in his life.

Kanda sighed as he entered his favourite Japanese late night restaurant, his hand still grasping Allen's pale, delicate wrist as he tugged him in.

"Table for two." Kanda grumbled as he followed the waitress to a small, empty table in a dim and secluded corner. He pushed the white-haired boy into the chair and he made to sit himself. Kanda watched as the boy fidgeted around nervously.

"What do you want?" Kanda grunted as he eyed Allen again and again.

"N-Nothing." Allen mumbled, his stomach, once again, protesting very loudly, giving Kanda a very red bean spout.

"Che." Kanda wasn't annoyed, for some reason. "Starve and see if i care."

xXx

The waiter soon came and took the raven's orders. Allen was much too busy studying the Japanese designs of the restaurant to hear. He noticed how there were dimly lit lanterns with electrical lights above them. What was the purpose of that? He shook his head an cleared the thought away.

He noticed how several people were staring at him and pointing in his general direction. Allen, though being Allen, was used to this, so he turned around and let out a deep breath. He was extremely exhausted.

The orders soon came by and Allen once again didn't take notice, his head completely against the white table-cloth and facing the wall with his eyes closed. He didn't even bother to look up when Kanca called his name.

"Oi. Allen."

"..."

".. Allen."

"..Moyashi."

"That's not my name!" Allen snapped as his head shot up to face the other man. He smirked and Allen felt a warm, fluttery feeling in his chest. 'What is this feeling..?' He thought, a barely noticeable frown settling onto his face.

"Eat, your meal's here." The raven gave thanks silently and began eating.

"But.. I didn't-" Allen was cut off.

"I ordered for you. Now eat before i fucking beat your ass for wasting my money." The other didn't even look up from his meal, but he could tell that the boy was smiling.

xXx

The two ate in a comforting silence, Allen finishing his meal first and quietly waited for Kanda to finish. Kanda had finished soon after and all was silent until the two walked out of the restaurant.

"Thank you..." Allen mumbled, his cheeks heating up to a rosy pink. Kanda suddenly found the urge to pinch as squeeze the boy's cheeks. He did as he pleased.

"H-Heyw!" Allen was caught off guard and Kanda smirked, laughing inwardly. "What are you doing!" Allen grinned as he playfully swatted the older male's hands away.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kanda chuckled lightly. He took a look at the darkening sky. "I need to go." He turned back to Allen. Kanda felt like something was slowly sucking his heart out when he realized that he might not get to see the boy again. He took a deep breathe and swallowed his pride, a pale tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Will i get to see you again?"

The boy smiled brilliantly, his stardust eyes glistening. "Can we meet again?" He started to fidget excitedly. The older of the two nodded, smirking again as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" The boy called from behind. Kanda turned around to find the boy in the exact same spot, only grinning. "What's your name?"

"Kanda." He simply said as he walked away, a warm feeling of joy rising in Kanda's chest.

* * *

I'll probably be finished by the end of the week haha

I'll probably update Heavenly Innocence School soon, sorry it got kinda boring to write.


End file.
